Trapped
by Air-Head-Ry
Summary: When a heated upstaging-battle between Rose and her Mom led to Rose obtaining three round-trip tickets to India, John thought he was going on a trip of a lifetime... Slavestuck AU
1. DAVE: Wake Up

This is an AU. This story may or may not be Sadstuck. But from me, you can probably expect me to jerk around with your emotions. Anyway, I digress.

At the end of my last story, I posted a poll on what everyone wanted, Slavestuck won by a small margin - a margin of one vote - which is nice, because I kind of had an idea forming in my head for it already.

This story is a rated M story, it's the first time I have ever tried writing something this dark and twisted. Because this is my first time trying to write something along these lines, reviews are always welcomed! Let me know if I do ok?

And like every other story, I do a different format in everyone. People liked my formatting for Wrong better, as well as they liked the different POV in different chapters, and the chapter at the end, so I will stick to that in this story. Anyway…

LONG A/N IS LONG!

Please enjoy this story : D

... ... ...

* * *

DAVE: Wake Up

* * *

"Dave! Dave wake up! Please Dave! Oh god… please don't be dead… please…"

John… why did he sound like he was crying? Where were they? Why did his head hurt so much?

Dave opened his eyes, and while his vision was blurred, he could see his best bro leaning over him, his normally blue eyes blood shot and wide, the pupils dilated with fear. The world behind John was dark and the air was filled with smoke.

Screams filled the smokey-air, and Dave watched helplessly as someone rammed into John, knocking him over. The boy gasped as he fell forward, sprawling across Dave's chest.

"Get out of here." Dave spat.

John cried, clinging onto Dave with all his strength, "Come on Dave… you have to get up, we can get out of here together…"

Someone walked up behind them, grabbing John by the hair and pulling him back. John tried desperately to cling onto Dave, but whoever was pulling him away was too strong. Dave tried to lean forward, but couldn't. He reached out towards him, and saw his sleeve coated in blood.

"John!" He called coarsely.

"DAVE!" John yelled as they dragged him off, and the world faded to black.

* * *

JOHN: Be John From 48 Hours Ago


	2. JOHN: Be John from 48 Hours ago

JOHN: Be John from 48 Hours ago

* * *

You are now Past John, a John from forty-eight hours in the past, a John that has no reason to be sad, or scared, and certainly doesn't know anything bad is going to happen.

John sat in his classroom, smiling from ear to ear as he text his friend from under the desk. Science was always a fun class, but since today was the last day before Summer Vacation, and the Teacher decided to throw on a movie instead of teach the class. He looked over to the right of him, his best bro, Dave Strider, a blonde-haired, sunglass-clad, red loving, ironic douche bag, was sitting next to him - doodling absentmindedly on a sheet of paper.

This was the only class that the two of them had together, and while John loved science, Dave hated it. John looked over and saw a sheet of lined paper nearly completely covered in doodles.

"What are you doing after school?" John asked,

Dave shrugged, "Dunno. Might go home and play some video games. Gotta hit those buttons, they're my slut and I have to please them occasionally."

"Dave!" John giggled, "That's nasty!"

Dave shrugged again. He put down the paper and turned to him, "I think Lalonde has something she wants to tell us."

"Yeah, I've been texting her all day." John smiled, clenching his cellphone still hidden under the desk, "Wonder what she wants to tell us?"

"Probably had another victorious escapade with that lunatic mother of hers?" Dave shrugged.

John fought down a laugh and looked ahead quickly as the Teacher looked their way. Dave and their friend Rose Lalonde used to be siblings up until a few years ago - well technically they were still siblings. Dave's Dad and Rose's Mom used to be married, until Mr. Strider realized he was gay, and the two of them got divorced. It was not a clean break, and John could remember many days when Dave would come over for the night, looking stressed and tired. They ended up selling their house, furniture, everything, and split the money. Among the things that were split, where their twins, Rose and Dave. Dave stayed and lived with his Dad, while Rose moved away with her Mom.

It had been a few years, and after several holidays where Ms. Lalonde would not call, or write, or even acknowledge Dave, he seemed to have turned bitter on the subject. The only news he ever heard from her, was from his sister.

John sighed and rested his chin on his textbooks, and closed his eyes, "Probably."

SMACK

"Ow!" John cried, his eyes snapping open, "Why'd you do that?"

Dave stood behind him, holding the book his just undoubtedly smacked John across the back of the head with, "Class is over, Egderp. Over like yesterday's news."

John rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his head, "You're a dick, Strider."

"And you're a pussy Egbert." The corner of Dave's mouth twitched, "You know what dicks do to pussies? They beat them. So no complaining about a little smack on the head and get off that scrawny ass of yours."

John made a face, but Dave had a point. Class was over, and the students were packing up. With a sigh, John slid his textbooks back in his bag as the bell rang.

He threw his backpack over his back, and followed Dave out into the hall.

"I got to stop by my locker." He stated,

"Why?" Dave whined,

"Because unlike you, I don't carry all my stuff around with me, so by the time I'm twenty, my back won't be ruined!" John stuck his tongue out at Dave. A really uncool move, but Dave should be used to stuff like this by now.

Dave's pokerface did not break once, though John could almost feel him rolling his eyes behind those dark shades of his, "Like I said, you're a pussy."

John laughed and started towards his locker, he did not look back, but he knew Dave was following him. Dave always followed him, thought technically, it should be the other way around. Dave was the 'cool-kid', he was very athletically inclined, and was part of several different sports teams. He had the looks, the swag, and the attitude. Girls swooned as he walked by, and guys would hang off him, trying to raise their own popularity through him. He was the most popular kid in school…

John was… and easy target.

If it was not for Dave, John knew he'd be ground beef to the bullies of the school. He was short and scrawny. He had buck teeth, and thick glasses… his entire appearance just screamed 'GEEK'. But thankfully, the two of them had been friends since they were really small. Even through everything, after Dave went through a growth spirt, after their interests started to differ, after Dave skyrocketed up the 'popularity ladder', they still remained best friends.

John hated how many people told Dave to drop him, told him that John was holding him back… Dave was his best friend, and no matter how popular Dave became, it did not change anything! That was why the blonde came to him whenever he needed something. When his parents were divorcing, Dave basically lived with him. When his Dad did not return home, or Dave was locked out of the apartment, he would come straight to John. It was the perfect arrangement they had. Dave would protect John from bullies, and John would be the rock to keep Dave grounded.

John stopped in front of his locker, snapping out of his thoughts. He looked back over his shoulder, and just as he thought, Dave was standing there, shuffling the weight of his backpack over his back. John threw some books into his bag, and closed it up, "Ready to find up what Rose wants?"

"If I have to." Dave rolled his eyes, "We all know talking to my beloved estranged sister and her lunatic mother is always at the top of my priority list."

John rolled his eyes, "Come on Dave! Rose sounded really excited - well excited for Rose at least - about this."

"And I bet that's a whole lot of excitement." Dave sighed, "Let's get this over with."

The moment the two stepped outside the school, John fished out his cellphone and dialled Rose's number. The phone rang three times, before she picked up.

"Hello John." Her cool and collected voice came over the receiver.

"Rose!" John cheered, "How are you?"

"I am well, and yourself?" She asked,

"Great!" John replied, "What was the great news you had?"

"Well, as you already know," Rose stated, "For my birthday, Mother got me a pony, so to say 'thank you' for the gift, I knitted her a sweater with a picture of the pony on it, and she in response went and bought me the 'wool to replace it with', so in response I knitted her an entire blanket, and then she went and bought us tickets for a round trip to India."

"India?" John asked, "That's a bit random?"

"Last year it was the Bahamas." Rose sighed,

"I'm happy for you!" John grinned,

"Well then, be happy for yourself as well." Rose stated, "Because that is not the end of my story. When Mom showed me the tickets, I went and wrote her a poem thanking her for the tickets, and praising India, so she retaliated by saying I can invite two friends."

John's heart started pounding in his chest, he looked over at Dave - unable to keep a smile off his face. Dave tilted his head, and looked at John like he was crazy.

"What does she want?" Dave asked, but John held up a hand to silence him.

"So," Rose continued, "You and Dave should pack some bags, because your coming with me to India!"

John's jaw dropped, and he was shaking with glee, he turned towards Dave, and fist pumped the air, "Thank you Rose! You're the best! I'll let Dave know!"

"Please do." Rose stated, "We will be leaving at the start of summer vacation, and should be returning sometime in the middle of the summer."

"I'll let Dad know too!" John could barely contain his enthusiasm, "Wait… wasn't today the last day of school?"

"Yes. So pack your bags, we will be by tomorrow morning to pick the two of you up, and then we shall head over to the airport." Rose confirmed,

"Thank you Rose!" John cheered.

"I shall see you tomorrow." She said, before hanging up the phone.

"DAVE!" John cheered, shoving his phone into his pocket, "Guess what?"

"Rose is finally admitting what a flighty broad she is?" Dave said,

"Dave!" John groaned,

"You said to guess." Dave shrugged,

"Rose is taking us all to India! Well, you and me! We're going to India for a month!" John said, his tone showing the pure excitement he felt.

"A whole month with Rose and her crazy mother?" Dave sighed, "Excuse me while I go hide my excitement. Preferably hide it under the yard, buried six feet under with no grave marker to remind me where it is."

"Dave!" John rolled his eyes again, "Forget about your grudge against them! We're going to India! India!"

Dave sighed, "Can't the two of us just go on a road trip or something for a month? Doesn't that sound like more fun?"

"More fun then a free round trip to India?" John raised an eyebrow, "We can do a road trip when we get back!"

"Joyous." Dave sighed, "Come on Egderp. Let's get home."

John broke into a run, "Come on! I can't wait to tell Dad!"

… … …

"India?" Dad asked, "Is that place dangerous?"

"No!" John complained, sitting at the dinner table, "I mean, I don't know. I don't think so?"

"Hmm." Dad sighed, putting down his fork, "And you want to leave tomorrow?"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Dad!" John whined, "Think of all the culture I can observe!"

"Nice excuse." Dad said, "You are not giving me much time to think about this, Jonathan."

"But Dad!" John complained, "I just found out about this today!"

"Let me sleep on it." Dad said.

"But they'll be coming in the morning to pick me up!" John complained, "Please Dad!"

"What was your grade on that last math test?" Dad asked, picking up his fork again,

"I aced it!" John begged, "So can I go? Please? I'll even eat that stupid cake for dessert?"

"Fine." Dad broke down, "But I want you to call me daily."

John jumped up from the table and ran around, throwing his arms around his Dad's shoulders, "Thank you!"

"And eat your dinner." He snapped.

John laughed and ran back around the table. This was going to be the best summer vacation ever!

* * *

DAVE: Be Dave from 24 Hours Ago


	3. DAVE: Be Dave from 24 Hours Ago

Sorry for the wait! One day I was too tired to write, the next FF was down or something, because it would not let me update, and yesterday I went and got drunk, so yeah… kind of hungover today… sorry :o

* * *

DAVE: Be Dave from 24 Hours Ago

* * *

"What do you want, kiddo?"

Dave tensed up as Bro turned to look at him. Dave was standing in the archway between the living room and the hallway. Bro was sitting on the couch, playing some game about Doritos and Skateboarding, but like always, his ninja-skills sensed Dave lurking behind him.

"Nothing." Dave spat.

"Its nine in the morning on your first day of Summer Vacation." Bro stated, turning back to his game, "What are you doing up?"

"I did not know it was a crime to get up before noon when there is no school. Might as well get up while the day is still young." Dave shrugged.

"You never lurk in the living room unless you want something. So out with it. What do you want?" Bro snapped.

Dave sucked in a deep breath. His hands were in his pockets, hiding the fact that they were nervously balled into fists, "Rose invited me on a vacation with her and Mom to India for a month."

"Is that so?" Bro asked.

Dave could hear the emotion in Bro's voice, but Bro did not turn around. He finally released that breath, "Yeah so…"

"When are you leaving?" Bro cut him off.

Dave frowned, "Sometime today."

Bro still did not look at him, "Whatever."

"So I can go?" Dave asked,

Bro did not respond.

Dave sighed, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, "I'll pack then?" When Bro still did not answer, he turned around and walked down the hall towards his bedroom.

He started to throw some clothes into a suitcase, absentmindedly. He was almost hoping that Bro would say no… tell him that no, he could not go on a vacation with that She-Devil and her spawn. But unfortunately, Bro was no help whatsoever.

Dave threw a shirt roughly into his suitcase. He had been planning a road trip with John for months. Of course, neither one of them could drive yet, but that did not mean they could not take the greyhound out across the country or something? Mr. Egbert even promised them that he would take a weeks vacation, and the two of them would drive out and go camping or something. But John seemed to have completely forgotten about all that the moment Rose offered a vacation to India.

He sighed and plopped down on his bed. Could he blame Egbert? Its not like someone was ever going to go up to them again and offer him a free, all expense paid, trip to a foreign country right? Dave shook his head and went back to packing. John was right… they could go on that road trip after they got back, and Dave could suck it up and spend one month with Rose and her mother…

Maybe he could catch up with them? Oh god, this was sounding worse by the minute.

The call box to the apartment started ringing. Dave froze as he heard Bro swear and could hear footsteps over the creaking floorboards. He got up and looked out the window. Down at the street below was Ms. Lalonde's ugly pink limousine.

"DAVE!" Bro called out from the living room.

Dave bit his bottom lip, and quickly zipped up his suitcase.

He really did not want to go…

By the time Dave got out to the living room, Bro was already sitting back down on the couch.

"See you in a month." Dave said. Good-bye's were not all that formal in the Strider household, but since Dave was going to be gone for so long, he thought he should at least say something… and give Bro a chance to say he could not go.

Bro did not turn around and look at him, his eyes were still glued to the television, but at least he nodded. Dave sighed and gritted his teeth, before slipping from the apartment. Looks like he was no help at all!

When he exited the apartment, he was glad to see that no one was at the front door to greet him. Whoever had rung the callbox, had returned to the limo. He walked over, and saw the trunk was popped, and he threw his luggage in there, before climbing in.

To his relief, it was not Ms. Lalonde in the driver seat. Even better - she was not even in the car.

"Mom decided last minute that she could not get the time off work." Rose stated, "She has prebooked all the attractions and destinations we are to explore, so we should not have to worry about money, thought we do have a couple grand spending money. "

Dave sighed. That made things SO MUCH better.

"Hey Dave!" John cheered. Dave jumped and looked beside him. John sat on the bench beside him, grinning ear to ear and waving.

Great, the She-Cow went and picked him up last.

"We are taking a plane over to Indonesia." Rose stated, "From there, we shall take a ferry over to India."

"This is going to be so awesome!" John cheered, "Isn't it Dave? This will be so much fun!"

Dave rolled his eyes, forgetting that John could not see them behind his aviators, "Yeah. So much."

"Of course, when we get to India, the first thing we will have to do is book into the hotel. I have a private room to myself, mother did not want me staying in a room with a couple of guys - even if one of them is my brother." Rose stated, "The second room is a two bedroom suite."

"And then what?" John cheered,"Well, then we have the rest of the day to ourselves, to explore and such." Rose explained, "And then the next day, we start visiting some of the many attractions."

'None of which I am looking forward to' Dave thought bitterly, but he kept it to himself.

The limousine started and Dave buckled himself in as the car rolled away from the apartment building, and off towards the highway. The airport was not too far away, though he knew he should not be too excited about getting there, because after he was there, he'd be stuck waiting in the airport, before being stuck on a plane. John vibrated in his seat with excitement the entire way there, and even after they arrived at the airport, checked their luggage, and then arrived in the waiting room, he was still going 'a mile a minute'.

While they were sitting waiting to board their plane, John and Rose caught up. They - well more like, John - talked on and on about their school life and their hobbies and everything. Dave rolled his eyes, happy to be momentarily forgotten. He was in a sour mood.

For some reason, he had a really bad feeling about this trip… but he told himself it was probably just because he was being stubborn. Rose's Mom was not coming, he should be grateful about that. It was not Rose he had a beef with, at least Rose tried to stay in contact…

A message over the PA snapped Dave out of his thoughts. It was the announcement they have been waiting for - their plane was finally boarding.

"I can't wait!" John sang, "Where are we sitting? Do I get the window seat? Can I please have the window seat Dave?"

Dave shrugged, "Be my guest Egbert, and when the plane crashes, and the windows pop out of the sides, you'll be the first sucked out."

John's face fell, "You don't really think the plane is going to crash… do you?"

The moment Dave heard the change in John's tone, he instantly felt bad, "Um… no. Fuck Egbert. You can have the goddamn window seat."

"Yes!" John cheered, the happy tone back in his voice.

Dave let Rose and John lead the way onto the airplane, before following after them. He sighed, "Time to get our vacation on."

* * *

JOHN: Be John from 12 Hours Ago

* * *

We're getting closer to the part things start to fall apart : D Hmmm… I wonder what went wrong? *evil cackle*


	4. JOHN: Be John from 12 Hours Ago

I was working on Broken Wings, but I took a break and started working on this one again XD There goes my 'alternating chapters' idea again XD

* * *

JOHN: Be John from 12 Hours Ago

* * *

You are now John, and you have never been more excited for anything in your entire life.

Everything was new. John felt like he was on an adventure! Getting on a plane for the first time was so… exhilarating! The take off, the first hour of the flight… everything was so much fun!

Of course, that excitement died down when he realized he was now stuck on a plane for hours.

Dave was no help at distracting him from the inevitable boredom. He just moodily leaned back in his seat, looking out the window, and plugged his headphones into his ears. John could not understand why Dave was so grumpy? They were going on a free vacation… WITH NO ADULTS! He was so happy he could barely contain himself. Three thirteen year olds on a vacation oversees with no parental supervision? It could not get any better!

The hours passed, and John found himself getting fidgety. The in-flight movie was bad - even bad for his tastes, which were pretty good if he must say so himself. He barely paid attention to it, and tried to strike up a conversation with Dave, but Dave was still moping. He then tried to start a conversation with Rose, who was sitting in the seat behind them, but she had fallen asleep.

He leaned to the side, leaning against Dave. His best bro made a sound in complaint, but did not push him away.

"Daaaaaaaave!" John whined, "What are you listening to?"

"Music." Dave snapped,

"What kind of music?" John asked,

"Good music." He replied.

"Can I listen?" John asked.

With a theatrical sigh, Dave removed one of the headphones from his ear, and held it out for John. John picked it up with a gleeful cheer, and stuck the headphone into his ear. The music was definitely Dave's taste, and not his, but he was not complaining. Anything was better then the idle chatter and the snoring coming from all sides of the plane.

After a good ten minutes, Dave seemed to lighten up.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked, turning in his chair to face his friend.

John smiled, "Yes! You have one?"

Dave nodded, flicking off the music, and going to a video app on his I-Phone.

The movie was not nearly as long as John had hoped it was, and somewhere in the movie, Dave had fallen asleep. John took the I-Phone from Dave's hand and watched the movie through to the end. By the time the ending credits rolled on, most people in the air plane was asleep. John sighed and fidgeted in his chair. He was too excited to sleep!

The plane should let them off in Indonesia. That means, John got to see two - TWO - countries on this vacation! He could not wait for the plane to touch down, and for the trip over to the ferry. Maybe Rose would let them stop and see some sights before boarding the ferry?

What was a ferry anyway? Some sort of large boat?

Oh who cares!

He exited the video app, and went back to music, busying himself with flipping through Dave's tunes until he found something he liked.

And listened to it until he fell asleep.

The next thing John knew was someone shaking him awake. He grunted and opened his eyes. Sunlight streamed through the window he was leaning against, and Dave was shaking his shoulder. He gasped and leaned up, nearly dropping Dave's I-phone.

"Dude." Dave asked, "You ok, bro?"

"Um… yeah." John blushed, pushing his face off the glass and rubbing his face in his hands, "Just a weird dream."

"I could tell. You were talking in your sleep." Dave replied emotionlessly, "Gunna tell a bro what you were dreaming about? I heard my name several times. Not that I am worried, I know I am a hot piece of ass that could make any straight man gay, but you know I don't feel about you that way."

"Oh shut up Dave." John rolled his eyes, "It must have been that stupid music on your phone." He paused and looked out the phone, his blush deepening, "I had a dream that I was kidnapped by some strange dude, and you got into drugs and ran away from home, and for some reason I had to stay with Bro…"

"That's fucked up." Dave smirked, "Why would anyone want to kidnap your scrawny ass?"

"Ugh!" John groaned, "It was a really bad dream. Nothing more. You don't do drugs, right?"

Dave did a fake 'taken back' look, and leaned away from John, "Me? Jonathan Egbert. How could you accuse me of such a thing as to abuse drugs! I'm hurt man. I thought we were bros."

John rolled his eyes, "Why did you wake me again?"

"We just started flying over Indonesia. Thought you'd want to look out the window or some cheesy shit like that." Dave shrugged, grabbing his I-phone back from John.

John gasped, he could feel the grin spreading across his face, "Really?" He turned back to the window and saw the land beneath him, "It looks so much different then home!"

"We will be landing in about an hour." Rose stated from the seat behind them.

"This is so cool!" John said, his hands balled into fists in excitement, "Can we look around Indonesia before we take the ferry?"

"I do not see why not." Rose shrugged.

"Great." Dave rolled his eyes, "We can all go down there and get our asses kidnapped by Nike and forced to work in their shoe factories for the rest of our lives."

John frowned, "Don't be so sour Dave!"

"I'm not sour, I'm bitter. Big difference Egderp." He stated.

John giggled, "Like coffee."

"Hell yeah." Dave nodded.

An announcement came over the PA telling them the plane was starting to make its decent, and the captain started pointing out some of the features that they could see out the windows. John felt in awe about all of it. This place really was so much different then back home…

"We only have an hour to travel from the airport to the ferry terminal." Rose stated,

"But I thought you said we could look around." John frowned,

"Yes, look. Not explore." Rose confirmed, "We don't want to miss our ferry and be stuck in Indonesia for a month."

"And end up working in a shoe factory for the rest of our lives." Dave grumbled.

"Dave. Enough." Rose spat, "If you really did not want to come, you should have said something."

"You didn't want to come, Dave?" John asked, twirling around to face his best bro. He felt something pang in his chest.

Dave's face dropped and he sighed, "No, no. I wanted to go… just tired that's all…"

John felt the excitement grow in him again and he reached over to pull Dave into a large hug, "Yay! I was afraid for a second you didn't want to be here!"

"If you'll let me go, I'll be in an even better mood." Dave grunted, trying to pry away from John, "Jesus Egbert. Your hugs are like iron shackles or something."

John laughed and let his friend go, before turning around in his seat and looking at Rose, "Thank you so much for inviting us Rose!"

"Yeah." Dave said nonchalantly, straightening out his shirt, "Thanks."

An announcement came from overhead from the captain again, telling everyone to buckle in their seatbelts. John turned back around and buckled his, chuckling slightly in glee. The plan landed without a problem, and John was stuck for several minutes while they prepared to exit the plane. Because he was so excited, the several minutes felt like hours, and he was happy when they finally exited the plane, and walked into the airport lobby.

"I shall call a taxi. You boys wait here and do not get in any trouble." Rose ordered.

John saluted her, "Yes Ma'am!"

Dave shoved his hands into his pockets and did not reply.

"This is so cool!" John could feel himself shaking again, "I've never left the states before!"

The corner of Dave's mouth twitched upwards for a brief second, "Simmer down Egbert. Your breaking my cool."

"Yay!" John grinned, "I wonder what Rose has in store for us in India?"

Dave shrugged, "Probably just seeing attractions."

"What are the attractions in India?" John asked,

"How the hell should I know?" Dave shrugged again, "Food?"

"Is Indian food good?" John asked,

"Egbert!" Dave started, but something interrupted him.

John could see Rose starting to walk back to them from behind Dave, pulling their luggage on a trolley. He leaned past Dave to wave toward her as he started talking, but before he got his arm fully up in the air, someone collided with him, hard enough to knock him to the ground.

John gasped as he hit the ground hard, his tailbone smacking the concrete first.

"Hey!" Dave yelled after the man, "Watch where the fuck your going asshole!" He reached down to help John up, "You ok man?"

"Yeah." John grumbled, rubbing his tailbone. He reached up with his other hand and grabbed Dave's outstretched one, letting the blonde pull him to his feet.

"Better check for your wallet." Dave joked.

"Oh ha-ha." John smirked, he reached into his pocket to pull his wallet out and show it to Dave, but his face fell when he slid his hand into his pocket and found nothing there.

John's heart skipped a beat, and he frantically searched all his pockets.

"Dude?" Dave asked, "What's with the conniption fit?"

"My wallet!" John cried, "My wallets gone! I can't find it!"

"Do you think that guy really took it?" Dave asked, looking up at the direction that man went.

"I don't know!" John's eyes were watering up, "Dave! My passport was in that wallet!"

"Without your passport." Rose stated, having finally reached them when John was searching his pockets, "You cannot enter India, or leave Indonesia…"

"I don't want to work in a shoe factory my whole life!" John cried.

"Fuck that. Come on, Egbert." Dave snapped, breaking into a run in the direction the man had left in, "Lets get your wallet back!""Wait up Dave!" John cried, chasing after his friend,

"Wait!" Rose gasped, "That is a very bad idea…"

John did not hear the rest of Rose's sentence, because he had run out of earshot. His feet pounded the cement, and his tailbone cried out in pain, but he did not let up. Dave was taller, and more athletic then John was, and he easily outran him. It was all John could do to try and keep up with his best bro. He wanted to look behind him and see if Rose was chasing after them, but he knew he would lose sight of Dave if he did.

They ran out of the Airport front doors, and out into the busy parking lot. They had less then an hour to catch the ferry… hopefully Dave would catch that man, they could regroup, and make it to the ferry terminal before the boat set sail.

…Hopefully…

* * *

DAVE: Be Dave from 4 Hours ago


	5. Message

Hello! This is Rygel-n, a friend of Air-Head's.

I know we are not supposed to put chapters like this up, but AH has been getting a lot of reviews asking for new chapters, and some are people wondering if his stories have been abandoned.

None of his stories have been abandoned. He will continue working on them.

Right now, Air-Head is very sick, and is currently bedridden. He is afraid to write in his current state, because he thinks his mind is too drugged up to write to the quality you are all used to. He is going in for surgery soon, so please, everyone bare with him until then.

He wants to assure all of you, that as soon as he recovers, he will be back writing ASAP, and misses writing, and misses everyone here on FF.

I will take down this message later, so please no one flag this, I just want to make sure everyone knows that AH did not give up on his stories, and that he will be back as soon as he is well.

Thank you for staying patient with us, and our best wishes go out to all you reader!

- Rygel-n

- Air-Head


End file.
